Why Are You Telling Me This?
by AngelGirl15
Summary: A one-part Trory. Hard 2 explain but Future sorta AU. R/R & give it a chance!


****

  

  


** Why Are You Telling Me This?**  
by **AngelGirl15**

  
  
_**Name: **AngelGirl15   
**Email: **sweet_death_29@hotmail.com   
**Title: **Why are you telling me this?  
**Spoilers:** Possible references to any episodes prior to season 3 episode 9 "A Deep Fried Korean Thanksgiving" however J/R broke up after that. Tristan & Rory met @ Harvard again, dated and here we are...  
**pairing': ** R/T [Trory]  
**Rating: **Pg-13   
**Feedback: **_ _Plz email feedback to sweet_death_29@hotmail.com   
**Disclaimer: **these don't belong to me...blah, blah, blah u know it by now._

_**THIS IS A ONE PARTER!!!**  
_

_this story is probably similair to some others but i just felt like writing it so deal with it aight. And just for future notice i seem 2 b much better and prefer and faster @ writing one parters so i will try and finish my other stories but anything else new will most likely be one part stories._   


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Tristan's POV:**  


  


The streets of Boston were filled with happy, early morning people. The snow was falling onto an already made base of about 5 centimetres. People were all bundled up, loaded up with bags of Christmas gifts. A couple emerged from one of the many coffee places that littered this main street....  


  
"Rory...you know you mean everything to me right?"  
  


"I better" she joked, tugging on my jacket to pull me closer to her.  
  


"I'm serious."  
  


"You mean everything to me too" she said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. She started to head off down the street again, but I grabbed her hand.  
  


"You know I never want to hurt you too right?"  
  


"You're scaring me. Why are you saying this?"  
  


"I just want you to know."  
  


"You know I know that. Why do you need me to say it?"  
  


"I just do."  
  


She dropped my hand, and a scared look came into her eyes.  
  


"Whats going on?"  
  


"Nothing."  
  


"Your lying" she accused.  
  


"No I'm not."  
  


"In every movie, tv show or play or whatever, something bads going to happen."  
  


"Rory, trust me."  
  


"Fine. I know you never will hurt me. I love you."  
  


"Thank you, I love you too" I said, pulling her to give her a kiss.  
  


"Tristan, now your turn. Promise me nothing's wrong."  
  


I hesitated for a second.  


  
"Tristan tell me. I have a right to know don't I?"  


  
"I..."  


  
"Look whatever it is we can deal with it? But to do that I have to know..."  


  
"It's just not that simple."  


  
"How can it not be?"  


  
"Because it involves something that I am not proud of. It's something from my past that has sort of caught up with me...."  


  
"From North Carolina?" she asked, worry coming across her eyes.  


  
I simply nodded.  


  
"That was only a year and a half ago...what could possibly be that bad?"  


  
"Well you know Nick right?"  


  
"Your roomate at Kargents (_an-name of the military school)_? Uh yeah sort of...he just seems to show up way to many times."  


  
"Well see, we sort of snuck out one night to town. He had a girl he usually met up with...."  


  
"What does this have to do with us? Or you?"  


  
I took a deep breath before continuing.   


  
"See, we went to the bar, somehow we got in. Anyways his girl brought a friend for me. Eventually we ended up leaving the bar and heading back to one of their places, I don't even remember which one."  


  
"I don't like this" Rory said.  


  
"You said you wanted to know. This is what's wrong. And you need to know before we move in together."  


  
"I ended up having sex with the girl. I didn't even know her name at the time. Last week when Nick showed up he had something to show me...it was her, holding a kid."  


  
Rory just looked shocked. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her and tell her this was a joke. But it wasn't. This was reality.  


  
"She says I am the father. There was a note too...she wants child support."  


  
"Are you sure its yours?"  


  
"Pretty sure. The timing matches up...."  


  
"I...I....have...to...go" she made out before running down the street. I followed her with my eyes till I could not longer see her anymore. Running after her would have been pointless. I know where she is going. To call her mother. My cell phone rang and I pulled it out of my jacket.  


  
"Tristan Dugrey..."  


  
"Tristan. It's your father."  


  
"Hello."  


  
"You are going to have to go to your usual Doctors. They are going to perform a DNA test on you and the kid to see if you are the father."  


  
"Dad I think I am."  


  
"We are making sure. I do not want an heir to the Dugrey name that is not a Dugrey. You do not know who else that girl had been with. This is extremely irresponsible."  


  
"Yeah well I know. I just told Rory."  


  
"And?"  


  
"She ran."  


  
"She's in shock."  


  
"I know. I figured I'd let her call her mom and work it out."  


  
"Good plan. Go to the Doctor's right now. He will have someone pull the blood and send it down to North Carolina for the tests."  


  
"You got all the paperwork done?"  


  
"Yep. She has to take it in order for this case to even file the paperwork to sue you. If she does not, she forfeits her right to child support."  


  
"Dad if its my kid I want to take care of it..."  


  
"Wait for the test results."  


  
"Unfortunatly my life can't be put on hold for those results..."  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**The Next Day:  
**

  


  


  
**Rory's POV:  
**

  


  
I was curled up on the couch rewatching _10 Things I Hate About You_. I had my blanket wrapped tightly around me, the lights turned off. This is the movie I whip out whenver Tristan and I are having problems. There's something that soothes me. Of course the bucket of Hagan Daaz Cookie Dough Ice Cream helps too. I hadn't talked to him since he told me. I still love him but this is just...weird. Whats in the past is in the past, but I know Tristan. He might want to do the right thing. He might go back down there. And I can't deal with that. I love him too much but I cannot ask him to stay for me. His son would have to come first. I can't ask him to put me first. The phone rang, and I glanced at the ID.  


_Dugrey, Tristan_  


  
I took a deep breath and picked it up.  


  
"Hello?"  


  
"Its me."  


  
"Whats up?"  


  
"Look I know yesterday was..."  


  
"Shocking?"  


  
"Yeah. But we are planning on moving into that apartment at the beginning of January. I needed you to know that this was going on."  


  
"I know."  


  
"My father's arranged for some DNA tests to be taken. I took my half yesterday and its being sent down to North Carolina right now."  


  
"When will you know?"  


  
"I have to be at my father's office in Hartford for a conference call with everyone in two days."  


  
"When are you leaving?"  


  
"I'm at the airport right now."  


  
"Oh."  


  
"Yeah."  


  
"Look. I need you to know that this is your stuff to work out. Whatever you do or do not do is up to you. I will be there for you when you need me."  


  
"Thanks Rory. I wish this wasnt happening..."  


  
"But it is."  


  
"Yeah. I'll call you when I get back okay? I have to go and get to the airport."  


  
"Alright. I love you, have a good trip."  


  
"I love you too."  


  
I hung the phone up and grabbed a tissue, and started to cry.  


  


  


  


**2 Days Later**: Hartford, Conneticut. Dugrey Ent. Offices  


  
  


**Tristan's POV:  
**

  


I was sitting in my father's office in Hartford waiting for him to come back. I had left Boston the day after, and had sent Rory a bouquet of white roses before I had left, just so she knew I was thinking about her. Luckily Harvard was on its Christmas break. Rory was going to be heading back to Stars Hollow in two days. I was supposed to go with her but who knows how she feels now. I was heading back to Boston later tonight, around 10pm. After I have a conference call with my father, the doctors, and the childs mother, Daniella. I had been filled in earlier about her and the child, Robert and her lifestyle. It was not very good. If it is my kid I can't even imagine what I am going to do. I want to be there for it, not just with money but will she let me? Can I leave Rory? Can I leave my life here?  


  
"Tristan, your father will see you now" his secretary said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I stood up and headed back to his office. He was not happy about this whole thing, but he is willing to help me do the right thing.  


  
"Tristan hurry up. The doctor is on hold" he said as I entered his office. I shut the door and sat down on one of the chairs around his desk. His lawyer was sitting in one of the others. He hit the speaker button on the phone.  


"You ready son?"  


  
"Yes."  


  
He told his secretary to put them through.  


  
"Hello?"  


  
"Hello" my father replied.  


  
"Okay first up I need to verify who is on the line" the lawyer said.  


  
"Doctor Hyde?"  


  
"Yes."  


  
"Danielle Baker?"  


  
"Yes" a girls voice came through.  


  
"Tristan Dugrey?"  


  
I replied even though he could see me.  


  
"Any one else?"  


  
"Jason Dugrey" my father spoke up.  


  
"Attorney at Law, Christian Garrett representing Miss Baker and the child."  


  
"Doctor, the line is yours."  


  
"All right. First these results are confidential and if there is anyone on the line that either Miss Baker or Mister Dugrey wish NOT to be present, please state so now. If not just say Yes."  


  
"Yes" I said.  


  
"Yes" she replied.  


  
"The results of the paternity of one, Robert Baker he is **not** the child of one, Tristan Dugrey."  


  
I let out the breath that I had been holding in. It wasn't mine. I have nothing to worry about. I can move on....  


  
I heard Danielle scream through the phone.  


  
"A copy of the results will be sent to each of you."  


  
"Thank you for your time Doctor" my father said.  


  
"Miss Baker I assume you will drop any and all court preceedings against my son at once or we will be forced to take legal action against you. We will hear nothing more on this matter again. Thank you and good-bye" he said, clicking the phone off.  


  
"Thank you for coming Lionel" my father said to the lawyer who had stood up.  


  
"No problem sir."  


  
I shook his hand and he left.  


  
"Thank you dad" I said, giving him a hug.  


  
"I'm sure this won't happen again. Your mother will be releived."  


  
"We all will be."  


  
"I hope this didn't screw things up with Rory. I know how much she means to you."  


  
"I hope so to."  


  
"Are you sure about not coming down here for Christmas?"  


  
"I am not sure. I wanted to go with Rory to Stars Hollow since we spent Thanksgiving with my family. Hopefully this will all work out."  


  
"I'm sure it will son."  


  
"We might stop by before we head back to Boston though. We were talking about it...we had something to tell you guys."  


  
"What?"  


  
"We are moving in together in a few weeks. I hope thats still true."  


  
"Congratulations! It probably will be Tristan. You two didn't fight did you?"  


  
"No."  


  
"Then things will be fine. Now you get going, you have to get back to Boston and catch your flight don't you?"  


  
"Bye Dad" I said, shaking his hand.  


  
"Bye Tristan."  


  
I hurreid out of the building and hopped into the car I had rented. Now to get back to Rory.  


  


  


  


**Rorys Apartment: Midnight** (Rory's POV)  


  
I heard a noise and my head shot off the pillow. I had just been laying there thinking when I heard something at the door. I could hear a key being put in and turned. I grabbed the phone and went to my bedroom door which was cracked slightly. I could see the front door in clear view. It started to open....  
  


"Rory?" a familiar voice called out.  
  


I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Tristan enter. He looked disheveled and tired.  


  
"What the hell are you doing here now?" I asked, coming out of my room.  


  
"Seeing if you were here and up."  


  
"I'm up thanks to you" I said, walking to about a metre in front of him and crossing my arms.  


  
"Sorry. I thought you might still be up since it is our break and all."  


  
"Seeing as how my boyfriend decided to leave, and everyone else has left town I figured I could use a good nights rest."  


  
"Oh so your boyfriend just got up and left you?"  


  
"Pretty much. There was some stupid thing he had to deal with. He's coming home tonight you know."  


  
"What would you say if he had very good news?"  


  
"I would ask him what it was."  


  
"What if it was this whole problem is not one anymore?"  


  
"Explain."  


  
"DNA tests done. Not the father."  


  
A smile emerged on my face, and I wrapped my arms around him.  


  
"Oh thank god!" I whispered into his ear. At first his jacket made me cold but I quickly warmed to his touch.  


  
"Now we can just put this all behind us..."  


  
"Except..." I said, breaking apart.  


  
"What?" he asked looking confused.  


  
"This whole thing made me realize I don't know about that part of your past."  


  
"You don't want to know about it."  


  
"What if this happens again?"  


  
"I doubt it will. Rory I was a stupid kid alright? We both know that..."  


  
"I know. I just hate thinking of you being with anyone else."  


  
"Well now and forever I'm yours. You mean the world to me. I will never stop loving you."  


  
"Promise?"  


  
"I promise."  


  
  


  


  


  


  


[[[[[[_ Authors Annoying Note: Alright people this was just a little thing that came into my deranged mind after reading another fic. Then i erased it all and wrote this one!! LOL yes i am a psycho. hope u enjoyed it & plz R/R REMEMBER ONE PARTER ONLY!!]]]]]_

  


****  


  

  
  
  
  



End file.
